Djinnsong
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Okay, I am actually attempting to write a serious fic! Ummm, anyways, this is about a Mercury Djinn who wants to be part of a choir. Hey! You over there! Stop laughing!chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Djinnsong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
All right, bear with me here, I am actually attempting a serious fic!  
  
Other FF.net authors: *gasp*  
  
Well, anyways, this story is about a Mercury Djinni whose lifelong dream has been to join a choir. DON'T LAUGH!!! Just read.......  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"For the last time, we don't accept Djinn!"  
  
With that the door slammed shut. Spring walked away, his head hung in defeat. This was the 10th time this month he had been rejected, cast aside....Tragic, isn't it? Ever since he was a little baby Djinni, he had had a strong passion for music, and his dream was to sing onstage as part of a choir. But, unfortunately for poor little Spring, none of the choirs around here accepted Djinn. Spring sat down in the snow and started singing a song he had heard in a play last week. A slow, sad melody came from his mouth,. drufting up to the heavens above. Maybe, just maybe, the angels would take pity on this poor Mercury Djinni and make his dreams come true. But probably not. There, alone in the snow, he sang his little heart out. But the cold barren streets covered in ice were not what he saw. He saw people staring at him, waiting for him to sing, so he did. When he finished, the sound of applause filled every place there was. And then--he came back to reality. He sighed and begin to walk home, knowing his dream could never come true--or could it?  
  
Spring walked through the door, looking upset. Piers turned to look at him and sighed. This was the 10th time this month. When would that Djinni of his ever learn?  
  
"Rejected again?" he asked casually.  
  
Spring said nothing, just sat down next to the fireplace.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Piers as he picked up the phone, "I'm gonna order pizza again tonight, OK?"  
  
Spring nodded, remembering that Piers had been afraid to cook ever since the time his hair caught on fire. This was going to be a long night.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally! I thought I'd never be done! This is long for a first chapter. My first chapters are usually very short cliffhangers. Well, as always, plz review! 


	2. The Musical Academy For Djinn!

Djinnsong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner. Between projects, schoolwork, and spelling bee practice, I haven't had much time to update. But I've got everything written out, so all I need to do is type it up. Enjoy the story!  
  
To The Reviewers:  
Super Sheba-Because unlike some people, I happen to like the name Piers. You got a problem with that?  
Naomi the Fire Adept-Yes, his hair caught on fire. I'm glad you thought that was funny.  
  
Now let's begin, shall we?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spring woke up Sunday morning feeling quite hopeless, wondering if he would ever accomplish his dream when Piers yelled at him from downstairs.  
  
"Spring, get down here! You have GOT to see this!"  
  
Spring raced downstairs, where Piers was looking at newspaper ads, eating cold pizza. Spring jumped up on the table to see what Piers was so happy about.  
  
"Spring, look at this ad right here," he said excitedly, "It's a musical academy for Djinn!"  
  
Spring's eyes widened as he read the newspaper ad.  
  
"Singing Djinn wanted--tryouts are today at 3:00!" Spring yelled happily, "Are we going?"  
  
"You bet!" replied Piers with a big smile on his face. Spring was finally going to live his dream.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, 3:00 finally came. Spring had been practicing all day and was very excited, but a bit nervous.  
  
"I've got butterflies in my stomach," said Spring with a frown, looking up at Piers.  
  
"Don't worry," said Piers, grinning, "That's perfectly normal."  
  
When they got there, there was already a long line of Djinn waiting at the signup counter. Spring was surprised that there were so many like him with a musical dream. Spring was #61 on the list, and he waited nervously as his turn drew closer. As a small Jupiter Djinni was singing 'Memory', Spring voiced a thought that had been troubling him.  
  
"What song should I sing, Piers?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever song you want, Spring," was the reply.  
  
After the Jupiter Djinni finished singing, the announcer called out, "#61, Spring!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was it? As always, plz review! 


End file.
